


Peaceful Sleep

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: John gets hurt and Cam goes to take care of him.





	Peaceful Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for @stormpharax (tumblr url) for the Stargate Rarepair Swap. I hope you like it.

**Peaceful Sleep**

* * *

 

**A/N: please read**

**Title:** Peaceful Sleep

**Summary:** John gets hurt and Cam goes to take care of him.

**Genre:** romance, hurt/comfort

**Season/episode:** season 4

**Spoilers:** Stargate movie, Stargate: SG1 (all seasons and movies), and SG: Atlantis (season 1 to 4)

**Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cam Mitchell

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** No warnings needed

**Disclaimer:** Read profile

**Comments:** This is my gift for @stormpharax (tumblr url) for the Stargate Rarepair Swap. I hope you like it.

(It’s unbeta-ed, so every mistake is my own.)

* * *

 

 

**Peaceful Sleep**

When Sam had called to apologetically tell him that John was MIA, Cam had been beside himself with worry. Not even 24 hours later, he had thanked all the Egyptian inspired Goa’uld gods, the Ori, the Ancients, the Asgard… and pretty much any and all gods he could think off. Then, after a few minutes to recover from the shock, read cry himself stupid with relief, he had gone to Landry to ask for some leave to go to Atlantis and take care of his injured partner.

Since O’Neill became the head of Homeworld Command, he had pushed for tolerance forcefully which gave Landry no choice but to agree. Cam wasn’t sure if he even wanted a choice or not, he had always been a bit afraid to ask. Anyway, whatever Landry’s opinion in the matter, he was on his way to the City of the Ancients in no time.

He travelled through the Midway Station, of course, but apparently someone had ordered them to shorten his quarantine to only 6 hours, just long enough to run some tests on him. Somehow, even for that short time, Kavanagh managed to be annoying!

Travel tribulations aside, he was met at the other side by Sam who hugged him hard enough to break him in half. He was grateful, in he was honest, the stress and fear he had gone through while waiting for news about John had left him needing his friend’s support.

“He’s ok. Just a broken leg and some hematomas. He’ll make a full recovery in no time,” Sam assured him.

Cam nodded thankful for the information and the way it was delivered. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to the infirmary.”

“Thanks.” With that simple word, they made their way to the infirmary while catching up on their last few months of life. Cam told her all about the latest craziness of the Milky Way and SG1, and Sam reciprocated with some of Pegasus anecdotes.

* * *

Jennifer Keller met them at the door of the medical bay and explained to Cam everything he needed to know about John’s medication and rehabilitation process, and then let him in to see John.

John didn’t know that Cam was coming to take care of him, so the moment he saw him John’s face brightened with an honest smile. Cam walked directly to him, sat on the bed beside his partner. He hugged him tightly, he kissed his neck, his chin, and finally his lips tenderly.

“I love you, John. I’m so happy you’re safe and sound.”

“I’m fine,” John assured him. “Surprised you’re here, though.”

“Of course I’m here, baby,” Cam answered with a smile.

* * *

 

After allowing them a few minutes to catch up, Jennifer entered the room to let them know they could leave. She ordered a nurse to help John into a wheelchair and let them go…

“Just not to the Colonel’s room. His bed is just too small for him to sleep in it with a leg in a cast on his own. You both… no, it just won’t do. You’ll have to sleep in one of the visitors’ rooms. I’m sure someone got one of them ready for you, Colonel Mitchell.”

“No hobbit bed, yey,” Cam joked with a smile.

“Hey! My room is good!”

John’s protests were ignored by his partner and his doctor, as the first one pushed him towards the entrance of the infirmary and to Mayor Lorne who was waiting for them.

“The Doc called demanding I took you to one of the visitors rooms with a big bed to make sure the Colonel couldn’t reinjure his broken leg.”

“You people know him so well. It honestly makes me happy to know that he’s in safe hands. Thank you major.”

“Of course, sir, he protects us all. The least we can do is take care of him.”

* * *

 

Once in their room, Cam helped John into the bathroom and undressed him carefully. He covered his cast to protect it from the water and started a warm shower. He undressed himself and helped John into the stall to clean him up without getting the cast wet.

John let Cam take care of him, enjoying the feeling of warmth his partner gave him with such a show of tenderness. He actually hummed in pleasure, and kissed Cam to thank him.

“You’re welcome, baby. Now that you’re all clean, let’s get you into bed.” John nodded already feeling sleepy after the warm shower and with the pain medication kicking in.

They made it into the bed without a problem. Years of practice taking care of each other, made it possible. Cam helped John into it, and then climbed beside his sleepy love.

“Come here, baby,” he cajoled. He wanted him close by, inside his arms, his head over his shoulder. Exactly in the same place he always slept when they were together, where he knew he was safe and cared for.

John didn’t doubt it for one single second and rolled over to get comfortable in the usual position. He loved it, he felt so safe and more important: loved. There was no place where he felt more loved in the entire Pegasus or Milky Way galaxies… or any other galaxy that they could find.

He smiled happily and kissed his partner on his neck sweetly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, baby.” Cam answered and kissed John’s forehead.

Atlantis knowing his favorite habitant was ready to sleep, lowered the lights until the room went completely dark letting only the light of the stars.

The couple slept peacefully.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. <3


End file.
